The Walking Dead: Death Armada
"How did the Villain Slayers arrive in The Walking Dead?" - Tagline The Walking Dead: Death Armada is a newly announced Installment within the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and a new part of the Sub-Franchise within the Walking Dead Crossover Series. This new Walking Dead Game is set during the Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe and part of fhe Ubisoft-Pixar Revised Continuity, and has been confirmed by Alex Amancio as a Prequel to the events of The Walking Dead: Dead Earth taking place after the events of the newly established Reboot Continuity in Incredibles: Multiverse Origins XL, with Amancio and even Robert Kirkman himself saying: "With the War Against the Villain Armada now over, the Forces of The Hero Coalition have pushed The Villain Armada back from the Core Realities of The Multiverse and are now pursuing their crippled Spacefleet into the Unknown and Barren Realities. With the Elite Hero Squad known as the Villain Slayers gaining a new Mission within the Walking Dead Dimension to save their Leader, Clementine Everett, these Heroes must travel to a seemingly abandoned Armada Dreadnought to scavenge Supplies from the Warship for their Dimensional Freighter. However they will come across new enemies in the form of the Walking Dead's iconic Species: The Walkers". The game is set for release in 2018 for the two major Consoles. The game is confirmed to delve into the Continuity of the Walking Dead Crossover Series, detailing major events such as how James Fairbanks led the Villain Slayers to Earth-TRK160 in order to save Clementine Everett, in order to escape the War Against the Villain Armada and seceed from The Hero Coalition to form a new Faction: The Hero Knight Breeding Program. Cast * Brandon Martinez as James Fairbanks * Dashiell Pledger-Levine as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Wyatt Ralff as Alex Fairbanks * Rachel Pace as Erin Fairbanks * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Sophie Turner as Cora Pearce * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Danielle Williams as Laura Reese * Dashiell Pledger-Levine as Tyler Green * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Ian Etheridge as Jack Johnson Parr * Rory Watson as Keith Riley * Arthur Thierry as Dionne Green * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett (Audio Logs Only) Series Continuity Main Article: Ubisoft-Pixar Revised Continuity and Walking Dead Crossover Series Plot Prologue: Calm Before Storm The game starts showing a Coalition Base in what appears to be the Metroville Ruins during the War Against the Villain Armada, as several APC Trucks belonging to the United Dimensions Coalition start driving through the rainy Outskirts of Metroville and towards the Metroville Ruins Boneyard in the Hills as Coalition Soldiers guard the Convoy. After the UDC Convoy arrives in the Boneyard, several Soldiers get out of the APCs followed by the Hero Knights: Keith Riley, Erin Fairbanks, Jackson Pearce and Alex Fairbanks as they walk towards a crashed Armada Carrier Ship with Keith saying "You sure he's gonna help us?" and then Erin tells him "Relax, Keith. He's going to help, I have faith in my brother... Even though he dragged Tyler and Dionne out to this desolate fucking Boneyard!" as they open the Hangar Bay of the destroyed Carrier Ship and then draw their respective Iconic Weapons that they've all used across the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe and move in towards the Carrier Ship's Engine Bay. Inside the Engine Bay, James Fairbanks is seen alongside twin brothers and Hero Knights, Tyler Green and Dionne Green as they start repairing the Ship's Engines, with James asking "You got that Transponder, Tyler?" and Tyler responds "Yeah, I got it. Dionne, how we doing for Power?" as Dionne turns in several Computers and looks at the Ship Diagnostics, saying "Ion Supply is at 95%, we can make it to at least the Outer Realities and then Refuel somewhere near Earth-3000. That was Clementine's last known stop before Earth-TRK160, contact with her was lost in the Western Realities." as Tyler throws James a Transponder and the latter starts fitting it into the Ion Engines. However, they hear the Blast Doors to the Engine Room opening and then see the other Villain Slayers as they aim their Laser Rifles but then Erin runs forward and shouts "James, don't fucking shoot! We're just here to help you, alright?" and then James responds "If by help, you mean take us to High Command to stop us! We have to get away from Earth-IWD15 and get to the Outer Realities!" and then Erin asks her older brother "Why? So you can save Clementine..?" as Tyler butts in, saying "Better we tare a risk to save our Leader than wait for the Coalition to abandon her in the cold depths of the Barren Realities!" as every Hero Knight starts throwing out arguments and a massive verbal argument breaks out between them. However, Keith (having had enough of the argument after trying to break it up) yells "Enough!!" and then he slams down a Gravity Spike non-lethally on the ground, stopping the argument and saying "Everyone listen the fuck up: High Command has given us complete permission to go to the Outer Realities." and then James asks "Oh what, in our fucking trash Dimensional Freighter?! That thing's fucking Hyperdrive was only just fitted!" and then Erin snaps back "Thanks to me, James! You really don't trust your little sis to build a Hyperdrive?" as Jacks agrees with Erin, saying "She's right, we can use the Technology ourselves and find Clementine!" as James considers it for a few seconds, then he puts his Assault Rifle down along with Tyler and Dionne as Jacks walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder, saying "James... We will find her. I promise you." as he looks at James, who starts walking out of the Engine Room and disconnects the Ion Engines from the crashed Carrier Ship, asking "When do we leave..?" and Jacks responds "Tomorrow morning, All of the Villain Slayers will be there, the other Heroes will stay to defend the Base... It'll be strictly 'Off-the-Books'." as James responds "Good. Then let's go and find Clementine..." as he walks out of the Carrier Ship. Erin then goes up to Jacks as everyone else leaves, nudging him and saying "Thank you, Jacks. For standing up for me there, I appreciate it." and then Jacks shrugs, before responding with "I'm only doing it for Clementine, you know." and then Erin tells him "Well, I think you've done pretty good around here. And I find myself thinking that most days..." as she blushes lightly, and then Jacks looks at her and blushes also, saying "T-thanks..." as he walks ahead of her and then Erin sighs, before following the other Hero Knights towards the Base which belongs to The Hero Coalition, as gunshots are heard from the City where the Multiversal Combat Recon Force is hunting what remains of The Villain Armada within the City Ruins. The game then switches to a few days later as Jacks is seen sleeping in the Crew Quarters of the Multiversal Freighter (a Ship which can travel between Dimensions in The Multiverse) and then he wakes up after a couple minutes, shooting up and groaning after presumably having a Nightmare, and then the boy sighs as he puts his iconic Baseball Vap and blue Hoodie back in before walking out of his Personal Quarters and walking through the Freighter's Hallways. However, he then sees James standing by a Door and the latter says "Hey, Jacks... I gotta talk to you for a second." as Jacks looks at him and asks "What is it, James?" and then James walks up to him and sighs, asking "Why did you choose to come on this Mission? I mean, there's nothing really out here in the Multiverse for you, and you're needed in The War of The Multiverse... So why are you here?" and then Jacks answers "I'm here only because of Clementine... Because I want to find her again." and then James looks at him for a few seconds, then asks "You still love her, don't you?" as Jacks blushes slightly and then looks away from him, but then James puts a hand on his shoulder and says "Look, man... You have to let her go. You and her had something, but-" and then Jacks tells him "She broke up with me 2 years ago, James... She abandoned me when I needed her most, just to go and find Kyle Reese after our Raid on Armada Central. I'm not abandoning her, though. Because I still love her!" as James sighs and tells him "Anyway, that's not what I wanted to say: Erin's been looking for you. She's in the Hangar, fixing one of the XRE-15 Fighters... She wants to see you, Y'know. I think you should go and see her..." as Jacks says "Y'know, after Clem and I broke up and you joined the Villain Slayers, I always thought something: I stayed with you because you reminded me so much of her..." as James looks at him and asks "What do you mean by that?" as Jacks shrugs, saying "Well, you gotta admit... You are a lot like her, apart from your Gender. I mean, you look and sound like her, you're both extremely tough and you don't give up until the very end." as he looks away from James, blushing intensely as he says "Um... I'm gonna go and talk to your sister." as he starts walking towards the Hangar Bay, but then James grabs him by the hand and turns him to get face-to-face and then (to Jacks' shock) kisses him on the lips, holding the kiss and wrapping his arms around Jacks' waist. After holding the kiss for several seconds, James stops and pulls away as the two blush red with Jacks asking "Wh... Where'd that come from?" and James tells him "I dunno. I guess it's a 'back-up' just in case your little talk with Erin doesn't go well." and Jacks teasingly asks "So, you're trying to hook me up with your sister... But you're gay?" and then James responds "Bisexual, actually. Just like you." as he walks down the Ship Hallways and into his Personal Quarters while Jacks sighs in disbelief and cracks a smile, before walking down to the Docking Bay in order to have a talk with Erin. A few minutes later, Erin is seen in the Ship Docking Bay repairing an XRE-15 Fighter the Squad uses to scout The Outer Realities from Space and fits the Hyperdrive Compressor into the Ship alongside the Warp-Drive, and once she welds the Armor Plating to the XRE-15 she sighs and asks "Jacks, can you get out of the Artillery Truck? We use that for Scouting." as Jacks opens the Door of an AC-205 Artillery Truck before saying "How the Hell..? You knew I was in there?!" and Erin smiles before responding "I'm a Hero Knight, duh! I can sense other Knights using aspects like footstep traces, sweat level and bodily pulse... I can hear your heartbeat right now, and it's really fast." as she hears Jacks' extremely fast heartbeat, the boy saying "I, uh... Came here to talk to you about what you said to me a few days ago. Y'know, about you finding me to be a really good Hero Knight and... Um..." and then Erin chuckles, saying "Hey, calm down. You nervous to talk to me, huh? I also noticed how you shrugged and walked away when I got into the conversation as well." and Jacks laughs in response, saying "Sorry, I get kinda nervous when I talk to girls... Ever since Clem broke up with me a year ago, I never really wanted to go into another relationship." as he walks over to the Artillery Truck and sits on its Roof, and Erin climbs the Truck to join him, folding her arms over the Artillery Missile Cannon and asking "What about now? You've been in the Repair Team with me for a few months now... I mean, you don't have to if you don't wanna, but... Uh..." as she starts blushing red and hides her face in her arms, before hearing Jacks asks "Y'know what Clem said to me the day she dumped me? 'Jacks, this isn't a goodbye forever. One day maybe you'll meet another girl who reminds you of me so much... It'll be like having me back'." before he moves over to Erin and the young Native-American girl looks up at him as she says "Let me guess: I'm that girl who reminds you of Clem, huh?" as Jacks sighs and answers "Yeah, you are... But I can't help but think that she didn't want to be with me because I'm the Son of Ozone. I mean, when she saw that the Ultimate Villain Lord was my Father, she was just... Looking at me like I was some kind of monster." as he tears up and says "I don't deserve love from somebody like you, Erin... You remind me so much of Clementine; your personality is similar to her, you look a little bit like her with your hair and face, with a different skin tone... I can't help but see Clementine in you." as his tears start falling down his face and he says "But I bet you can't help but see Ozone in me. My Father is a monster, a genocidal maniac and a complete tyrant... A murderer. I don't deserve to be loved by somebody as amazing as you..." and then Erin sees how saddened Jackson is becoming and holds him by the cheek, saying "Jackson Pearce, you look at me when I tell you this: If you were just like Ozone in this conversation, you wouldn't be crying. Murderers like Ozone don't cry... Tears are a gift that only real Heroes can have. Besides, I don't see your Dad as a real Villain, because how can someone so evil and genocidal conceive somebody as kind-hearted and loving as you are? Ozone must have had a heart; a heart that could love another person: A Hero Knight..." as she pulls him in closer until his torso touches the Missile Cannon on top of the Artillery Truck and then Erin kisses Jacks on the lips, deepening and holding the intimate contact of the kiss while also wiping the boy's tears off his cheeks, which then turn crimson in a blush. After a few more moments of the two kissing, Jacks pulls away in shock and Erin hears a loud and extremely fast thumping sound, holding Jackson's chest and saying "You have a real strong Heart... God, I just fucking love that sound. I feel like I could hear that heartbeat even through the loudest Battle, bullets flying everywhere and explosions going off." as she touches her face up against Jackson's and the boy breathes on Erin's lips, saying "Erin Fairbanks, you are fucking beautiful. Sorry it's taken me so long to say, but you are just gorgeous-" but then Erin shushes him, saying "Shush, don't speak... You'll spoil the moment." as she locks her lips with his again and then wraps her arms around his waist, lying down with him on the Roof of the Artillery Truck as the two keep kissing and the screen turns to black.